


"I always loved your lips."

by Kaapp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A drunk Natasha, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Steve x Natasha - Freeform, Stevetasha - Freeform, capwidow - Freeform, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaapp/pseuds/Kaapp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I always loved your lips."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one shot, It's been ages since I post something... Sorry.  
> I hope you like it and don't forget to leave a little comment to tell me if you liked it or not. It would mean the world to me and it would help me improving my skills.

“I love your lips. I always have,” Natasha said in a hoarse voice after the drinks she had that night. Steve didn’t know if she was half joking-half teasing or if she was dead serious.  
“I thought you said you could hold a few drinks,” he commented, holding her against him so she wouldn’t fall while they walked on the sidewalk. 

“I can.” She replied. They were walking the last block to her apartment after having had a few drinks with the team. In Natasha’s case, a lot of drinks. She tripped and Steve caught her. “See! I’m perfectly fine!” She stated, pulling off some hair out of her face.

Back in the bar, Steve didn’t question her drinking since she always assured him that her Russian genes enable her to drink as much as she wanted without any consequences. Well, apparently she was wrong. Otherwise, she wouldn’t be tripping over herself while walking. That made Steve hold onto his grip on her tighter. 

“You sure are perfectly fine,” he said ironically, raising his eyes to the sky.  
The reason he hadn’t stopped her back in the bar was because it wasn’t his business. It wasn’t like she needed his protection. She was a grown woman and could take care of herself. Besides, Steve knew if he had said anything, it would’ve gotten worse. She didn’t like people to intrude her life. Also, she would have shrugged and kept drinking. 

“I can assure you, I could still beat anyone’s ass right now,” she blurted out.  
“Let’s hope we don’t run into anybody, then.”  
“I can feel the sarcasm in your voice.” She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and faced him. “I’m not joking. I can bring you down, you won’t stand a chance.” She narrowed her eyes in an attempt to look scary, but it only made her look cute in Steve’s opinion.  
“Let’s get you home, Nat’.” Steve took her by the arm and they started walking again.

Usually she didn’t drink that much, but since she and Clint had just come back last night from a rather grueling mission, Steve figured she probably needed a few extra drinks.

As soon as the team realised the state she was in, they asked Clint to take her back home. But Clint, needing his night off to relax from the last 24 hours he had been out, asked nicely if Steve could bring her home tonight. 

Steve, being a nice person and a gentleman, agreed. The problem was that he had come on his bike tonight. He decided it was for the best to walk Natasha home. He didn’t trust her in this state to hold onto him while he was driving his bike because she could fall down. Fortunately, her apartment wasn’t too far from the bar.

“You know, I was being honest when I said I liked your lips.” The alcohol was making her say things she would probably forget or even worse, regret the next morning. Steve acted like he hadn’t heard it but Natasha didn’t care and carried on. “They look so soft and juicy, every time you talk, I just want to kiss them to shut you up,” she said licking her lips unconsciously. She then sighed and looked at the sky.  
“It’s a nice evening don’t you think?” she commented, the filter she usually had wasn’t properly working due to the amount of shots she got, making her talk about everything that crossed her mind.

But she was right, it was a nice evening. The sky was clear of clouds, and you could even see a few stars, even though the lights in the city prevented most of them. It was a little chilly though, and Natasha was only wearing a brown, light sleeveless top, so Steve he gave her his larger, black leather jacket. She put it on without hesitation smelling his scent through the collar and continued to walk. 

They reached her building quickly to Steve’s delight. They climbed the stairs to her floor, or rather, Steve carried her to her floor. He then proceeded to look for her keys in her jean pockets since she didn’t have a purse. That made Natasha giggle like a little girl, a very rare sound coming out of her.

“Steve, you could’ve waited until we were inside,” she chuckled, grinding her rear against him.  
“Nat, stop it, I’m looking for your keys!” he hissed.  
“Sure, wonder boy,” she said in a husky voice. She then grabbed his hand, turned her back to him and slid his hand down her body to her bottom where her jean’s left back pocket was.

“My keys are right here,” she purred, her hand over his. Steve could swear he had stopped breathing for a second. He quickly came back to reality and took the keys out of her pocket and opened the door. He led her to her room where she had her private bathroom.  
“Can you undress on your own?” he asked, worried. He thought that giving her a cold shower would wake her up but only if she was able to do it by herself. He wasn’t mad or crazy enough to do it. She would kill him in the morning if he did that.

“I’ll leave that pleasure to you, my captain,” she drawled, locking her arms around his neck, and resting on her tiptoes so their face would be as close as possible.  
“Nat, what are you doing?” he asked, his eyes locked on hers.  
“Haven’t you figured it out yet, Steve?” she teased, smiling. He unwrapped her arms around his neck and put them back down.  
“You’re not making this easy, you know?” he sighed. He opened her closet to look for her pajamas. When he found it, he put it down on the bed, and started to peel her out of her clothes.  
“Steve, I thought you’d ask! I mean do it,” she breathed, holding onto his shoulders for balance.  
“Easy, I’m just going to put you in your pajamas,” he informed.  
“Kill joy,” she muttered.

Steve took off his leather jacket and then her top then her jeans and quickly put on her pajamas to avoid seeing any part of her skin. He then kneeled before her feet to take off her boots.  
“I like the sight of you at my feet,” Natasha smirked. He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He led her to the bathroom and splash her face with water. Steve wasn’t ready to give her a cold shower at the moment, not with her trying to get him naked. Her hands were trying to get his white shirt off but he wouldn’t let her. 

Soon after, Steve put her under the covers and went to the kitchen to grab her a glass of water and two aspirins. He already knew that in the morning, she’ll wake up with a major headache. He put it down on her nightstand and turned around to walk to the living room. Steve decided it was for the best if he crashed on her couch tonight, just to keep an eye on her. He was about to leave when her voice called out for him.  
“Steve?”  
“Yeah?” he answered in a soft voice, sitting on the edge of the bed. Her eyes were searching for his, and she reached her hand out to him.  
“Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?” She looked like a small, scared kitten and he couldn’t refuse her when she was giving this adorable look.  
“Sure.” She moved aside to give him space, and lifted the covers so he could climb in.  
Steve took off his shoes and laid next to her. Soon enough, Natasha had moved herself into his arms, resting her head on his chest with her arms wrapped around his waist. Steve could feel her hair tickling his chin and her breath through the fabric of his shirt.  
“You’re my new cuddle buddy,” she mumbled, tangling their legs together. Steve could have said he felt uncomfortable and out of place but he would be lying. It felt like he belonged here with Nat in his arms. With these thoughts, he easily drifted off to sleep for the first time since he had woken up from the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and Thanks you to all of you who will leave a kudo ♥


End file.
